Generally, in an automobile having a manual transmission, a driver must pay attention to the manipulation of the brake pedal and accelerator to prevent the automobile from rolling backward when restarting the automobile on a slope. But inexperienced drivers, who are not accustomed to restarting a vehicle when it is parked on a slope, may experience difficulty in manipulating the pedals and the vehicle may roll backward or the engine may stall, and this may cause an accident.
An experienced driver can manipulate the parking brake so that the vehicle does not roll backward when the vehicle is parked on a slope; releasing the parking brake when they desire the vehicle to move. But this maneuver is difficult, since the driver must control the accelerator pedal, and clutch pedal, while releasing the parking brake by hand.